


Ryoji's Little Death

by Kalenmarc



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalenmarc/pseuds/Kalenmarc
Summary: All Hamuko wants to do is try to flirt with Ryoji like he does with her (and seemingly everyone else.) Ryoji appreciates the efforts, but in an unexpected way.





	Ryoji's Little Death

Hamuko decides on an image of her old dorm that day, figuring that they would both be comfortable somewhere familiar. She remembers back to a time when she made it look like the Velvet Room but had to change it almost immediately. It was like she could feel Igor’s disapproving stare on her back from the other side of the table she was sitting on, with Elizabeth and Theodore flanking him, taking notes and gasping in shock, respectively. She laughs at the memory, which makes Ryoji jump at the unexpected noise.

“Hamuko,” he starts, “is something the matter?”

“No,” she replies, still giddy with the memory, “just reminiscing.”

He seems pacified by the statement, moving to sit next to her on the bed. He still doesn’t quite understand how they are together, seeing as how she should be propped up on a door somewhere and he in the vicinity of the moon.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what about?”

Hamuko laughs again, waving him off with a mumble about a nose. She leans into Ryoji then, not quite as cold as she always felt he was back when things were simple, love was new, and Death and The Universe were just kids. She blinks, and remembers something else. Ryoji was all smiles, lost in his own thoughts, and does not notice her full-faced grin until it is too late.

“You know, Ryoji, back before… everything happened, I had asked Mitsuru-senpai to teach me some French.” She stops to wiggle her eyebrows at him, even though he couldn’t see at that awkward angle. “It’s supposed to be the language of love, or some mush like that.” She repositions herself, moving behind him to wrap her arms around his chest and pick at the top buttons of his shirt.

Ryoji laughs at that, and says “Oh really?” as if that wasn’t the same pick-up line he used on half the girls at Gekkoukan. Hamuko hums in agreement against his back, pulls herself up so she rests right behind his head. Ryoji can feel her breath against his bare neck and shivers.

“Ryoji…” she whispers into his ear, “show me your petit mort.”

He freezes for a moment, translating, then blinking. He starts laughing, a full-bellied thing that breaks the stark silence of the dorm trapped in time. He lurches forward off the bed and Hamuko lets him go, watching him literally roll around on the floor with a mixture of amusement and shock. “Ryoji,” she calls. No answer except for laughter, even louder than before. She tries to school her features to something resembling serious, but the laughter combined with the ridiculousness of the situation make it hard not to crack a smile.

“Ryoji, it wasn’t that funny!” Hamuko rolls her eyes as Ryoji shrieks with laughter again.

“My little death! Oh my GOD!” He continues his laughter, showing no signs of slowing. “That’s got to be the worst pick-up line I’ve ever heard! And I’m me!” With that, his laughter returns in full force. Hamuko can do nothing but lie back on her bed and stare up at the ceiling as she feels his infectious laughter start to take hold in her throat. Eventually, they are both in hysterics over Hamuko’s attempt at flirtation.

Ryoji has died and gone to heaven.

Hamuko has died and gone to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I learned that the French phrase for "orgasm" was "le petit mort" which translates to "a little death". After that, I knew I had to come out of hiatus (can it really be called a hiatus if I've only posted two fic?) to write something for the Persona 3 fandom. I don't know why I used Hamuko for this fic, since I've always been a Minako person. I was trying to go for a "MC can create situations so they aren't bored while they are the Seal" and "MC and Ryoji reunite after game" thing, but I don't know if that necessarily came across. If you've made it this far through my addiction to commas and probably incorrectly formatted dialogue, then thank you! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, especially when I wrote this in one go at 10 at night the week before finals. I also apologize that the AN is longer than the fic; I don't write very much in one sitting.


End file.
